


the rest of our lives

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: A conversation between Harper and Abe on the evening of their wedding day.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the rest of our lives

“We got married today,” Harper whispered, craning her neck to stare up at him. Her dark eyes were wide, bright, and filled with a sort of childlike wonder Abe rarely saw from the woman he was finally allowed to call his wife.

“I know,” Abe replied patiently, his arm tightening around her shoulders as he pulled her closer. “I was there.”

“No, I know, it’s just…” She smiled sunnily, hiding it against his neck. “Abe, we got _married_ today.”

He couldn’t fight back a smile of his own. “We got married today.”

“It was perfect,” she murmured. “After all the talking and the planning and the…” She trailed off. “I’m sure I’ll never hear the end of it from my mother, once she finds out, but I don’t even care. I’m glad we did it like we did. I’m glad it was just you and me. That’s all I ever wanted, anyway.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He shifted on the bed next to her. “I’ll have to put up with your mother’s wrath, won’t I?”

“We both will.” She snuggled closer. “But it’ll be alright.”

“It will?” Abe asked curiously, staring down at her. “And why are you so certain of that, sweetheart?”

“Well, you’re family now,” she replied simply. “I figure that’s enough to make her take it a little easier on you. Still, if you have another identity somewhere in the world, we might want to look into moving there.”

“I thought you just said it’d be fine.”

Harper shrugged as best she could from the safety of his embrace. “Just trying to cover all the bases, my love. Chances are it’ll be… it’ll be fine. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She glanced up at him almost shyly. “Even if it’s not, though… it’ll be worth it, won’t it?”

“Harper,” Abe began quietly. “I’d deal with your mother’s wrath every day of the week if it meant I got to go home with you at night, that I got to call you my wife. It’s already worth it. Even if we do have to move across the world and completely rebuild our lives.” He drew in a deep breath. “As long as I have you, I can make it through anything.”

“Yeah,” Harper breathed, beaming up at him. “Me too.”

He exhaled slowly. “We got married today,” he said, his tone as wondrous as hers had been several minutes earlier.

“We got married today,” Harper confirmed.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Captain Li.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with _you_ , Captain Abraham,” she returned, resting her chin on his chest. “You know what we should do right _now_ , though?”

Her stomach growled as she finished voicing the question, and Abe couldn’t help but grin. “Head into the kitchen, where I’ll make you celebratory pancakes?”

“Oh, I thought you’d never offer,” she sighed, untangling herself from him and then laughing as he practically lifted her off the mattress. “Do we have any mix?”

“We do not,” Abe replied, hand falling to the small of her back as they made their way out into the hall. “I’ll make them from scratch.”

“Oh, from scratch?” Harper laughed, head falling to rest on his shoulder. “You really must love me.”

“I must,” he agreed, biting back an overly sappy grin.

“And will you put in…”

“Chocolate chips and blueberries? Already planned on it, sweetheart.”

She sighed dreamily, taking a seat on one of the barstools at his kitchen counter and resting her elbows on the tile as she watched him gather the needed ingredients from both the pantry and fridge. “I am so glad I chose to spend the rest of my life with you, John Abraham.”

He glanced up from measuring out flour to grin at her. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I’ve got to say I’m pretty glad for that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 😊


End file.
